


Checkmate

by Stormlyht



Series: What Shall I Write Next? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, Bondage, Bottom!Nogitsune, Deepthroating, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Emotional violence, Fear/Comfort, Feltching, M/M, No Stiles, Nogitsune Headspace/POV, PWP, Spoilers up to Season 3 ep 23, Starting from Chapter Two:, Top!Nogitsune, Violence in the sex here, bottom!Derek, but more like powerbottoming, dark!, face fucking, minor orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nogitsune is waiting for Derek after the events at the asylum.  Derek knows the nogitsune is going to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in a really bad place after this last episode. OMG, really, really bad place. Then this happens. I tried to warn for everything, but PLEASE let me know if I failed so I can add it to the tags. This is a dark fic for me, very dub con/non con, very hard. I'm sorry?
> 
> Also, no beta. I just kind of let this come out of me and I'm posting it. Someday I might edit it, but maybe not, so any mistakes I'm sorry about.

“You knew I’d be here, didn’t you?” the nogitsune said and Derek paused in the bedroom doorway. Very slowly he nodded his head. “That’s good. I like surprises, but I also enjoy submission.” Derek walked in then and closed the door behind himself.

The nogitsune was seated on Derek’s desk, watching as Derek walked slowly into the room, stripping his shirt off as he did so. Licking his lips, the nogitsune enjoyed the show.

“How did you know I would submit? How do you,” Derek corrected himself right away but the nogitsune knew the truth.

“You will, you have,” he said silkily, eyes traveling over the strong arms, hesitant fingers paused at the top of his pants as though uncertain if he should keep stripping.

“I’m the king, the one who is supposed to be protected,” Derek said slowly and the tip of the notgitsune’s tongue flicked out to run across lips.

“Yes, you are.”

“So you won’t kill me,” Derek said, unbuttoning his fly.

“No, I won’t.”

They stared at each other for a few moments before Derek pulled the zipper down a touch. The nogitsune’s eyes were entirely focused on that movement and he looked up with heavy lidded eyes to Derek’s face when he paused, zipper only halfway down.

“Are you teasing me or yourself now Derek?” he asked, and Derek frowned.

“I…” Derek seemed uncertain of what to say next, so the nogitsune motioned with an easy wrist and two Oni came from the shadows, grabbing Derek by the arms and pulling him to the bed. Derek snarled and struggled, but the nogitsune could tell that Derek’s heart wasn’t fully into it. When he was wrestled to the bed and pinned down the nogitsune hopped off the desk and walked over to Derek.

“You’re mine now,” he said softly, running a hand up the smooth planes of Derek’s chest. Derek’s gaze focused entirely on the nogitsune and the nogitsune smiled. “That’s right. I won’t kill you, why should I when I can use you and play with you and hurt you for hours?” The fingers found a nipple and tweaked it hard enough that Derek gasped.

“You’re going to hurt me,” Derek said, and there was desperation in his tone that went straight to the nogitsune’s dick.

“Yes,” he said, slowly nodding his head. His fingers went to the zipper and he yanked it open, dragging his nails across flesh as he pulled the pants down. “I’m going to hurt you so delightfully.”

Derek was already hard when the cloth left skin and the nogitsune licked up Derek’s thigh once he’d pulled the pants and underwear off of Derek’s legs. Then he bit the thigh, hard enough to hurt, to make Derek jerk away in surprise, but not enough to break flesh. That would come later, and the nogitsune purred as he moved up, lightly pressing his cheek to the hard length before moving onto the bed.

“You’re already so ready for me Derek,” he whispered, stroking Derek’s cheek. “Or is it this body you want? Have you wished for this boy as much as he has wished for you?” The look of shock on Derek’s face made the nogitsune laugh. “Yes, he has. He dreams of you and touches himself to images of you broken and bleeding. It twists in his gut and makes me feel horrible, but it’s such a particular taste that I want to feel it myself.”

“You’re lying,” Derek whispered and the nogitsune laughed.

“When have I ever lied?” he asked.

Derek was silent, and the nogitsune nodded his head. “That’s right.” Then he straddled Derek’s hips, pushing Derek’s dick behind himself so he could feel it hard against his ass. His hands stroked across Derek’s neck, shoulders and then he dug his fingernails into Derek’s chest, stopping to pinch roughly at the nipples before traveling the rest of the way down. Derek groaned and hissed and closed his eyes.

“Don’t do that,” the nogitsune said, slapping Derek’s cheek. “I want you to watch me, see this face and this body as it uses you.” Derek’s eyes flew open and they flared blue at the edges. “That’s right. Just like that.” He rolled his hips back and pressed Derek’s dick down, making Derek cry out, tender flesh against jean material and the nogitsune loved it.

With a glance at his Oni they pulled Derek up, twisting his arms behind his back and holding him in place, sitting up. “I’m going to fuck your mouth Derek, and you’re going to swallow me down.” His hands were tender now as they stroked across Derek’s cheek and neck. “You’ll take me as far as I want to take you and you’re not once going to let those teeth of yours hurt me, understand?” Derek swallowed but finally nodded and the nogitsune moved to gently kiss Derek’s lips. “Good,” he said, standing up and undoing his pants, pulling them down to let his long length bob in front of Derek’s face.

Derek’s focus was entirely on the dick now, and the nogitsune let the pants fall down to pool at Derek’s hips. Taking in a deep breath, Derek opened his mouth and let his tongue flick across the head, looking up questioningly at the nogitsune. The smile that formed on the nogitsune’s lips was feral. Grabbing Derek by the hair, he waited until Derek’s mouth was entirely open before pushing his length into the warmth. Derek closed his lips around it and the long fingers tightened in Derek’s hair.

“That’s right,” the nogitsune said, pressing deeper and deeper until Derek was gagging against him and his nose was buried in hair. “Settle,” the word was soft, and perfectly commanding and Derek choked a few more times before he relaxed. “That’s right.” He pulled out then, slowly, until Derek could gasp and breathe. The nogitsune felt the waves of unrest, unease and uncertainty. It was intoxicating.

Without warning, he pushed himself back into Derek’s mouth again, shoving deep, pulling out, wrapping fingers around Derek’s neck to feel his dick as he pounded it into Derek’s throat. He felt the build, the pressure, and with one hand wrapped tight around Derek’s throat and the other grabbing at Derek’s hair so tightly he was pulling some of it out, he came, deep down, Derek swallowing around him, tears falling from his eyes, struggling against the Oni until the nogitsune pulled out, watching strands of spit and cum fall out of Derek’s mouth as he gasped for breath.

“Keep it down,” the nogitsune said softly and Derek breathed in, swallowed, breathed in again, eyes unfocused as he looked up at the nogitsune. “Clean me.”

Still taking deep breaths, Derek started licking and sucking at the softening dick, cleaning him off. The nogitsune waited the whole time, watching Derek as his tongue lapped across his skin. He lifted one finger to get some spit off the corner of Derek’s mouth and he pressed the finger into Derek’s mouth, watching his lips suck the digit in.

He just had to think it and the Oni were moving again, pulling Derek back down so he was lying on the bed. The nogitsune kicked off his pants and pulled his shirt off his head. Standing over Derek naked he gave a slow smile. This was his to play with. For as long as he wanted to. That brought an idea into his mind.

“I know what I want you to do for me Derek,” the nogitsune said. “You’re going to call me Stiles.” Derek’s eyes went wide and he shook his head.

“No,” he whispered.

“Yes.” The nogitsune got off the bed and reached for the lube he knew was in the nightstand. He tossed it on the bed and slipped up, lying down across Derek’s body. “Yes.”

“I won’t call you Stiles, you’re not Stiles,” Derek said, and the nogitsune dug two fingernails into Derek’s chest, deep enough to make him bleed.

“Yes you will, because I want you to.”

“No,” Derek said, and the nogitsune dug the fingers in deeper, past skin, touched muscle.

“Yes,” he said as Derek howled out in pain.

“No!”

He added a second swipe under the first that was already starting to heal. “Yes.”

“No,” Derek gasped.

Now there were four fingers and he dug the nails deep, slowly down his chest, around the nipple, across his side. “Yes.”

There was a moment of screaming before Derek answered him again. “No!”

Laughing, the nogitsune straddled Derek’s hips again, allowing Derek’s dick to press against his bare ass. “Yes, yes you will.” He extended claws, long and thin and fully formed now that he had his own body and wasn’t sharing. Pressing them to Derek’s sides, he raised an eyebrow but when Derek shook his head, he dug the nails into the flesh so deeply he brushed against bone as he clawed Derek’s sides.

Blood poured out from the wounds, Derek’s screams echoed across the room and the nogitsune laughed as he licked the blood off his fingers. “Scream!” he crowed. “Call out, no one’s coming for you, not now.” His lips circled a finger and he sucked it into his mouth, pressing his other hand to Derek’s lips, pressing blood soaked fingers into it.

Derek looked at him with tears in his eyes, but his lips closed around the fingers and he started licking them clean, sucking them in as he did so. Once those fingers were clean, the nogitsune pressed others into Derek’s mouth until his hand was licked clear of all traces of blood. The wounds were healed along Derek’s sides and the nogitsune rocked his hips back to tease Derek’s still hard dick.

“If you want anything more from me, you’re going to call me Stiles,” he said. “I can keep tearing into you for hours. I don’t mind.”

“It’ll be dawn before I agree,” Derek gasped out, and the nogitsune laughed.

“I don’t care.” The Oni began wrapping Derek’s wrists and then they secured Derek to the bed. “I don’t need them to get what I want out of you.”

“Someone will come for me,” Derek said, and the nogitsune lay flush against Derek’s body.

“But you want this Derek,” he whispered into Derek’s ear before kissing down Derek’s neck. “You want this punishment, this torture, this body.” Then he bit at the junction between neck and shoulder so hard he broke flesh. The salty burst of blood in his mouth was delightful and the cry from Derek made him hard all over again. He sucked some of the blood out and held it in his mouth as he pulled away, kissing Derek and pressing his tongue into Derek’s mouth so he could feed the blood to him.

When he pulled away the neck was healed and Derek’s eyes were closed, tears slipping down his face. “Call me Stiles,” he whispered, brushing long fingers down Derek’s cheek. “Stiles.”

There was a soft hiccup, and then Derek whispered back, “Stiles.”

The victory almost made the nogitsune come, but he moved to lick the tears. “That’s right Derek,” he said, voice still hard. “Stiles.” He licked the other set of tears and kissed Derek lightly on the lips. “I’m Stiles.”

He loved how easy it was to feed from Derek, the anxiety and pain swirling around inside Derek such a heady rush. Moving away, he turned around so his hips were straddling Derek’s chest and his ass was right in Derek’s face. “I’m going to open myself up for you Derek,” he said, opening the lube and squeezing some onto his fingers.

“Stiles,” Derek groaned, moving enough so he could kiss one of the thighs near him. “Stiles.” It was almost like he was trying to make himself believe it, and the nogitsune smiled as he brought long fingers down to slick up his hole.

The hitch in Derek’s breath as one finger slipped inside made the nogitsune lick across the skin in front of him. He added a second before he’d really gotten used to the first, but that was fine. Now he dipped his tongue into Derek’s navel, sucking at the skin and biting the flesh around it. The Oni tied Derek’s legs to the bedframe, spreading them wide and the nogitsune added a third finger.

“Stiles,” Derek moaned. “You’re going too fast, you’re not ready for all that.”

“But Derek,” the nogitsune gasped with a smile. “I want you so badly I can hardly wait.” He added a soft lilt to his voice so he sounded more like Stiles.

“I don’t want you to break,” Derek said, and the nogitsune added the fourth finger, spreading his hole open above Derek’s eyes so he could look inside.

“I won’t break Derek,” he panted at the whimper from Derek. “I won’t.” Then he bit Derek’s side, making him twitch and cry out.

Pulling his fingers out, he moved them to slick up Derek’s dick, which twitched dangerously in his grasp. The nogitsune slapped Derek’s side.

“Do not dare come until you’re inside me,” he said, and Derek moaned. Turning his body around, the nogitsune straddled Derek’s hips again, angling the dick right against his hole. Without a pause he pressed it inside himself, feeling his body object as he wasn’t quite ready for that thickness. He didn’t care, pressing down through the pain and pleasure mix, eyes fluttering open and closed as he kept moving. There was no pause until he was sitting completely on Derek, Derek crying out in pleasure even though he was looking at the nogitsune in worry, no doubt smelling the blood leaking around Derek’s dick.

“See,” the nogitsune said, splaying his fingers across Derek’s chest. “I’m not broken.”

“You’re bleeding,” Derek said. “Stiles, I told you it was too fast.”

“I’ll heal. Besides, that’s what I wanted.” The twisted look of pain/pleasure on Derek’s face when the nogitsune tightened himself around Derek’s dick was perfection and he pulled up enough to fall back down, pulling a strangled noise from the body under him.

“Stiles,” Derek gasped.

“That’s right.” The nogitsune sped up his movements, pulling out and slamming down so hard that Derek couldn’t keep his breath and kept crying out. He lightly scratched Derek’s skin, laughing as water leaked from Derek’s eyes again. The pace was painful and that was the pleasure that the nogitsune wanted the most.

“Stiles,” Derek groaned. “Stiles, Stiles, Stiles.” He kept the chant up until the moment he came, crying out, “Stiles!” so loudly and hard that it was more like a scream of pain rather than one of pleasure.

The nogitsune felt the orgasm through his whole body, Derek filling his ass up so full that he gasped out once himself. He held off his own orgasm yet though. There were a few more things he wanted to do before he let Derek go.

When Derek was coming down from his high, the nogitsune slowly pulled off, Derek’s eyes flying open and his whole head turning to stare at the nogitsune. He felt empty when the dick was gone, and he sighed.

“I have something for you,” he said as he crawled up Derek’s body again. Grabbing the headboard to steady himself, he crouched over Derek’s face and whispered, “Suck it out.”

Immediately, Derek’s tongue started lapping across the nogitsune’s hole. Then his lips pressed against it and he lightly sucked, swallowing his own come as he did so. The nogitsune lightly pet Derek’s hair as he continued to lick and suck, murmuring words of encouragement as he did.

“Such an obedient little dog,” he whispered. “I couldn’t have asked for a better toy.”

Derek moaned and licked a few more times. “Stiles,” he whispered against the skin and the nogitsune moved one hand down to pull his ass open further. The tongue dug deeper, licking inside now, pressing past the tight ring of muscle.

“Yes Derek,” he breathed. “That’s right.”

“Stiles.”

By the time the nogitsune was empty he was also hard, sweat dripping from him from all the fun he’d been having and he stood up to walk off the bed. Derek whimpered and followed his movements with his eyes. Fingers trailing across sheets and then Derek’s skin, the nogitsune finally paused between Derek’s spread legs.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he said. “Would you like that Derek?”

“Yes Stiles, yes,” he moaned and the nogitsune laughed.

“Good.” He grabbed the lube, got himself slick, and without bothering to prep Derek he began pushing inside. Derek cried out, head falling back onto the mattress as his ass spasmed around the dick inside it. Without pausing for Derek to get used to it, he pressed in further, deeper and deeper until he was fully inside. “Nice,” he whispered, fingers stroking Derek’s thighs.

“Hurts,” Derek gasped and the nogitsune laughed.

“That’s how I like it,” he growled, grabbing Derek’s hips and pulling out just enough to slam back in. “I like the burn, the hurt, the pain and the twisting in your gut.”

“Stiles,” Derek cried out as he shook his head. “Stiles, Stiles!”

“That’s right,” the nogitsune said. “I want to see you hurt! I want to unravel you.” He set a pace that was rough and hard and so deep his balls slapped against Derek’s ass.

“Stiles!” Derek choked out again. Then there was nothing more as the nogitsune took what he wanted from the flesh under him, fingers digging so deeply into Derek’s hips he drew blood. The tangy scent filled the air and Derek came, long rope across his belly. The nogitsune didn’t stop, continuing the bruising pattern until he angled himself just right and Derek screamed again.

Eyes practically gleaming in pleasure, the nogitsune kept that angle until Derek was a mess from crying and moaning, coming a third time as the nogitsune lost his control and filled up Derek’s ass.

The body was entirely limp under the nogitsune’s fingers as he gently pulled out. All damage was healed, but he knew he could hurt Derek even more, a deeper hurt that would fill him up completely. Crawling up onto the bed, he curled up against Derek’s bound body and kissed Derek’s cheek. Derek wasn’t even opening his eyes, still taking deep breaths and trying to come down from the high that the nogitsune had given him.

“God Derek,” he whispered, voice gentle and more Stiles like than ever before. “You’re so amazing.” There, that was it, that wave of disgust and pleasure mixed together. “I never thought it would feel so good,” he breathed across Derek’s skin.

“Stiles,” Derek finally whispered, anxiety lifting from his body as he said the word.

“Yeah Derek,” the nogitsune said, dropping the act and kissing Derek’s cheek. “That’s right. I’ll give you a little parting gift. Stiles is still connected to me.” Now Derek’s eyes opened and he looked over at the nogitsune with fear. The nogitsune smiled and nodded. “He can’t tell where I am, but I can share experiences with him. He’s dying now, which is fine, but he won’t die a virgin, not exactly, because I’m going to give him everything that we just shared together.”

“No,” Derek groaned, and he started struggling against the bonds in earnest.

“Shh,” the nogitsune whispered, kissing Derek’s cheek. “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. Don’t you worry about him. Just give me all that swirling mess of emotions you’re carrying inside.”

The nogitsune pressed a hand to Derek’s chest and sucked up the delightful contradictions, ate the pain with a dash of pleasure, devoured the self hate and disgust that was mixed with happiness and love. Yes, the one person who could complete the nogitsune’s diet was Derek. The king that no one was guarding. He smiled and felt the rush of power clicking into all the empty reservoirs inside.

“Checkmate,” the nogitsune whispered. “I win.”


	2. Scared of Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a problem with storms, Derek had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a Tumblr set where Stiles has all slicked wet hair and someone wanted Derek to mention that Stiles looked good with his hair slicked back. I wrote it and knew as I did so that it came after the events from my Nogitsune story. So, um, there is likely to eventually be more. (and I'll search out and find the tumblr prompty thing when I can.)
> 
> I *never* intended to write more in this verse. Fully and completely intended the Nogitsune PWP to be exactly that with nothing else to it. So... um... I'm sorry? *sweatdrops*

It was pouring rain when the door to his loft opened and a figure entered the room. Derek looked up in confusion from his bed. Thunder rumbled across the room and in a few seconds lightning lit doorway. Stiles stood there, soaked to the bone, shivering and he crouched when the lightning flashed.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, voice strong and certain, even though he had no idea what the boy was doing in his loft. Or even how he had gotten a key to the door.

“Yeah,” Stiles whispered, and if it wasn’t for his hearing, Derek wouldn’t have even been able to hear him. “Sorry, I… I just couldn’t be alone.” Tossing the blanket off of himself, Derek stood in his underwear and walked quickly over to Stiles.

“Come on, you’re going to catch a cold if you don’t dry off,” he said, moving them both to the bathroom, where he turned on the light and set Stiles down on the closed toilet.

The boy ran a hand through his hair, slicking the dark brown strands back and wiping his face to get some of the water off of it. Derek grabbed a towel off the rack and swallowed as he tried not to think about how hot Stiles looked, sitting there with water dripping down his body, t-shirt clinging to every firm curve and jeans dark against his thighs. This was not the time to think about how Derek wanted to lick the rain off of him and warm Stiles with a warm shower. Preferably with both of them in the shower. Naked. Derek’s large hands making sure the warm water hit every single bit of Stiles body.

Clearing his throat and trying to think about his parents having sex so he didn’t embarrass himself in front of Stiles, he began drying Stiles’ hair. He didn’t say anything, and Stiles didn’t say anything. It was fairly easy to get Stiles’ face and hair mostly dry, but when he began tugging at Stiles’ shirt he found that Stiles was entirely unresponsive.

“Hey,” he said, crouching down in front of the boy. “What’s going on?”

Another clap of thunder rocked through the room and Stiles’ eyes got wide. When the lightning flashed, he threw himself into Derek’s arms, clinging tightly around Derek’s neck. “Fuck,” he whimpered, and his whole body was shaking. “Fuck, fuck Derek, this is so stupid.”

Derek brought the towel down around Stiles’ shoulders and back and then wrapped his arms around Stiles. It was really rare for anyone to come to him for comfort, but he wasn’t going to say no, nor was he going to push Stiles away. “What’s stupid?” Derek asked softly, running one hand up and down Stiles’ back.

“This,” Stiles flailed, one hand thumping on Derek’s back. When the next bit of thunder came and Stiles trembled in Derek’s arms, he finally got it.

“You’re scared of thunderstorms?” Derek asked, confused.

“No!” Stiles shook his head, but when the lighting lit up the other room, he buried his face in Derek’s bare shoulder, and he could feel the tears falling from Stiles’ face and onto his skin. “I didn’t use to be,” he mumbled.

Of course. The lightning, how Stiles had become the nogitsune, having that creature inside him. “Shh,” Derek said, now understanding the situation, even if he wasn’t sure what to do about it. “It’s okay. It’s gone, it’s not coming back. You’re safe Stiles, you’re safe.” He felt a welling of protection for Stiles, and he pulled Stiles close to him. “It’s okay.”

“But it’s not!” Stiles cried, breath coming short and fast. “It’s really not okay, because we have storms, you know? And I’ve never had a problem with them, in fact I used to like them but now… now… and I can’t even go to Scott because he’s off with Isaac and Chris doing who the fuck knows what, and I didn’t want to be with them because I knew… I just knew this storm was coming and it was going to be bad and I didn’t know what to do, and I should have driven here but I just ran, and I can’t breathe, Derek, I can’t breathe!”

He was starting to panic, and Derek pulled away just enough to look at the boy with wide eyes, tears streaming down his face, trying so hard to be okay around all the friends who were stronger than he was, but no one was really stronger than Stiles, were they? Stiles, the lone human with only sarcasm and wit to battle the bad guys. And a bat.

Derek put his hands on Stiles’ cheeks and held him. “Stiles, you’re going to be fine, I’m right here, and I’m not going to let anyone or anything hurt you. You’re safe here with me.”

“It’s not that simple!” Stiles whined, and his eyes began flickering all around. Thunder cracked, so close Derek felt it in his bones and Stiles was breathing so hard Derek was worried he was going to pass out.

Derek did the only thing he could think of doing. He pressed his lips against Stiles and began kissing him. It was horrible, but the dripping wet boy was so sexy it was easy for him to lose himself in the kiss. Opening his lips, he swiped his tongue across Stiles’ lips and brought the bottom lip into his mouth to nibble. His hands reached down and then under the shirt, brushing across well defined muscles that had goosebumps all across them. Fingers sought out and lightly swirled around nipples and when Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth Derek brought his arms around Stiles to pull him close.

The kiss deepened and tongues slipped around each other, playing a fine game of who can be in the other’s mouth longer. Derek slipped his fingers down Stiles’ back and under the jean’s, grasping at Stiles’ ass, not really able to get too much of it right now, so he kneaded the flesh he could grab.

When Stiles finally pulled away, his eyes were wide and red but there was dark lust in them. “Why?” he whispered.

“It’s the only way I could think of to calm you down. Move your focus from the outside to me.” Derek licked his lips. “Plus I have wanted to do that for a long time.”

Stiles licked his lips. “I’m terrified of being alone right now,” he whispered. “I’m freezing, and boiling hot and each,” he jumped as lightning flashed. “I just… will you stay?”

Derek reached up and brushed some of the still damp strands back from Stiles’ forehead. “You’re in my loft Stiles. You’re allowed to stay as long as you want.” He leaned forward and lightly kissed Stiles’ lips. “You need to get dry though. Or warm.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, reaching down and yanking his shirt up and off of his body. Derek stiffened as he stared at the line of moles across Stiles’ pale skin. He wanted to lick them… “If I take a shower, will you stay here?” he whispered.

It took a moment to force his gaze away from the moles to Stiles’ face, but he finally managed, and then he nodded. “Yes,” he croaked. “I’ll stay.”

“Thanks.” Stiles stood up and began undoing his pants and Derek stood as well, turning away from the boy and giving him some privacy.

The shower was quick and Derek wrapped him in a thick towel afterwards, leading him to the bed. He curled up around Stiles, holding him close as he tried to envelop the boy as completely as he could in his embrace. If this was the only thing he could do, he’d do it. For as long as Stiles needed.

He was almost asleep when the word, “Thanks,” was whispered. He hummed in confusion and Stiles went on. “For not making fun of me. For helping me calm down. For being here, and for not leaving me alone. For being hot against my back and not making me feel like I’m being stupid. Just… thanks.”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, arms tightening around him. “No problem.” He smiled and whispered, "Besides, you look really good with your hair slicked back."

Stiles snorted, and Derek shrugged. He kissed the nape of Stiles' neck and fell asleep to the sound of Stiles breathing.


End file.
